In a digital multi-functional machine of the related art, when reading a spread document, such as a book, it is necessary for a user to set a page to be read on a document table of a scanner with the page to be read facing downward. When reading several spread documents consecutively, it is necessary for the user to repeat an operation of instructing the scanning after turning over the page of the book document and replacing the book downward on the document table. In addition, in the related art, there is also a book scanner in which a book document placed at a predetermined position in a state where the page to be read faces upward is read by a camera from above. However, even in such a digital multi-functional machine or the book scanner, the user must set the book document when reading a cover of the document and each page of the document each time. In addition, it is necessary for the user to manually set information that specifies the image data obtained by the scanning in this manner.